This invention relates to an intake grill for an electric fan assembly and, although not so limited, this invention more particularly relates to an air intake grill incorporated in an electric fan assembly for household use.
Household fan assemblies typically incorporate intake and exhaust grills which function as guards for the fan blade and, in many constructions, as structures for directing air flowing into and away from the fan blade.
Air intake grills have been designed in several different configurations. A known grill configuration is composed of a plurality of circular bars or rods which are concentrically arranged about a central hub of the grill and suported by a plurality of radially extending circular bars or rods. Such a grill construction provides a substantial open area for passage of air into the fan assembly. However, fans with this type of grill construction may produce undesirable levels of noise during operation, particularly at high fan blade speeds and with fan assemblies wherein the grill is located close to the fan blade.
Since the marketability of fan assemblies can be adversely affected by undesirable noise levels, a continuing need exists for improved fan assemblies which will bring about reduction in noise levels.